


Soulbound

by Ursar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Asexual Character, Gen, Lesbian Character, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursar/pseuds/Ursar
Summary: An OFC and Crowley bond involuntarily - what none of them expects is where it takes them.Ace lesbian original female character.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on T I saw ages ago, where Crowley was involuntraily bonded with an OFC.  
> If you know the author or are the author, please let me know so that I can credit you - on urrsari.tumblr.com!

We were in a cottage in a middle of nowhere. The perfect place to summon a demon and get rid of him forever. Except something went wrong and I gasped in pain as I saw a pattern of burn marks form a snake around my left ring finger, wrist, forearm... I could only guess it went all the way up to my shoulderblade.  
„Did you do this?“ I hissed at the demon in the summoning circle, who looked up at me. From examining his own mark.  
„I assure you I wouldn’t have done this in a thousand years, love,“ Crowley said, perplexed, then turned to the hunters beside you and yelled: „What is this for?! Do you morons have any idea what you did?!“  
„Binded you?“ Dean asked, while Sam frantically re-read the summoning spell.  
„Us, Squirrel, you binded us, as in together, forever, happily ever after.“  
„Not possible,“ Dean argued, but as he glanced over to Sam and saw his expression, his unsure smile faded. „Is it?“  
„We might have interpreted it wrong,“ Sam admitted.  
„So what does it mean?“ I asked, with the arm still on fire and my mind slowed down.  
„Have you not heard me, darling? They pronounced us husband and wife – only this kind of marriage doesn’t come with the divorce clause.“  
„How-how do we undo it?“  
„Do you think if there was a way to undo this mess, I wouldn’t have told you? You, my dear, are mine, but as much as a pleasure and honor that is, it was not my plan nro desire.“  
„Whoa, you can’t just say she’s yours,“ Dean says, and Sam seems to actually think about it, as my eyes jump form Crowley to Dean to him and to my arm.  
„If she is yours, does that mean youare, you know, hers?“ Sam aks.  
Crowley snarls. „Bloody binding spells, none of your business. But since you’ve done what has been done, allow me to talk to my wife there, privately.“  
And with a snap of his fingers, the panicked faces of my friends disappeared as well as the odd cottage. 

Instead, I found myself standing side by side with the demon in what I supossed was his famous mansion. I was sick. If you have no experience with teleports it is hard to explain.  
„I didn’t know you were such good friends with those douchebags,“ he said and side-eyed me before going to a desk that was in the room. He poured himself a shot of... something amber in colour.  
„Am not. But virgins are harder to find than you’d think.“  
„Oh. But you are a hunter, aren’t you? Thought so. Just don’t get your mind wrapped around any stupid ideas like them – for example exorcisng me – and we’ll get on just fine.“  
„Am I your prisoner?“ I asked, hopefully appearing calm. I was neither Dean nor Sam. I was not a big player in that game they started. All I voted for was help them out and get out again, back to my life.  
But Crowley, I knew of him, he was way too powerful, way too intelligent, way too everything, and I never voted for him.  
All I could do was talk to him, to gain some insight. I didn‘ t have much more options, it seemed, as a demon strolled down in the garden. This place must be well guarded. Again, something out of my league.  
„No,“ the voice of his king brought me back and I looked away from the window. Crowley was looking at me thoughtfully, and I didn’t like that scrutiny. Against my will, I avoided his eyes. „No, you aren’t. I have no quarrel with you and unless you start it, you will be free to go anywhere... on my prperty.“  
I scoffed. „Or else you’ll kill me?“  
„Actually, I’m sure I can think of something way better and much less enjoyable - for you. Should that be the case or not, rest assured, Dean and Sam will regret meddling into my affairs again.“  
So, my goals were set: warn my friends and save my own sorry ass.  
„Anything else?“  
„Unless you want to consumate...“  
„Not my type.“  
„... you’re free to go. Find a room and try not to throw up on the carpets, would you?“  
„Of course, Crowley.“  
Of course I will try to.  
Especially after I found out that my cell phone somehow appeared in his hands.

I didn’t. But just because I had the opportunity to scout the house and my curiosity got the better of me. 

The mansion shouted rich in both how it was built and how it was equipped and I was ever so slightly disgusted. There weren‘t any escape routes that weren’t guarded, of course, but the demons mostly just ignored me. Even though I got some snarls and grolws out of them.  
I went downstairs and discovered something vital, a ktchen. By some miracle, it was stocked, assumingly prepared for other happy visitors like myself. Perhaps demons ate - their vessels surely needed some fuelling. I grabbed a bottle of water and some snacks into my pockets, just in case, but not really hungry.  
Then I found a library. Which was good. I tucked myself into a dark corner, and started planning my escape and how to contact the hunters, not necessarily in that order.  
Unfortunateyl, I didn‘ t come up with many realistic ideas. Eventualy, I fell aslep on the armchair, with a book I pretended to read, and eventually started to, hanging in my hand. Didn‘ t even wake me up as it fell to the floor.

What did wake me up was a feeling. Or an instinct, whatever, even behind closed eyes I knew somebody was watching me. Oh great, I thought, no privacy in this goddamn mansion.  
„Wakey, are we?“  
„Jesus Christ,“ the voice startled me. I didn‘ t expect Crowley himself to be there. Did he think of a way to use me to his advantage already? Or was he just getting bored?  
„No, just me. Dont’t give me that look, it reminds me of the Winchesters. I didn’t come to hurt you, even though I might – look what you did,“ I followed his gaze and found the book that was lying on the floor, damaged. „But it’s understndable that you‘ d want to punish me. By the way, good choice – Goethe knows what he writes about.“  
„You knew him?“  
„Not personally, no.“  
A silence followed that statement. I had questions about that statement, but I wasn’t here to make small talk with a demon, was I?  
„Look, I was thinking,“ I started, looking at him. Crowley seemed to be lsitenint. „It will serve you no good to let the Winchesters hungry for revenge.“  
„I can’t be bothered less by what they do.“  
„Well, that let me contact them, anyway. I,“ tapping my pockets, my tone was surprised, „I sitll have my phone, ehm, thank you, so... does that mean that is alright? To talk to them?“  
„To say them what?“  
„That I don’t want them to go all righteous on you and self-loathing on themselves.“  
„You know, I could make you tell them the exact opposite. To come and try to get you where I am strongest.“  
„And you know how resourceful and stubborn they are. Not to mention their angel-friend. But sure, you could.“  
„Fine. But you know how I am, I want something in return.“  
„What that be? You can make me do whatever you want, right?“  
„Not my style, if you don‘t cross my way. You shouldn’t trsut everything Moose and Squireel say about me. As for what would that be? Let us say you’ll owe me a favor.“  
„No offence, but I don’t like the sound of that.“  
„What if I said it was an informal deal? No signing.“  
„No kissing?“  
„Shame, but no.“  
I laughed despite myself. „What if you said it doesn’t involve hurting anybody you point your finger at?“

We made the deal. Crowley then zapped out before I realized I was going to say thank you. It was kind of dissapointing, he could have said bye, but I shook my head and tapped a number.  
„Hello? Who is that? Listen, if you are a de-...“  
„No demon, Dean. Have you ever thought some civilian might have called you to return the phone?“  
„Is that you? Did Crowley hurt you? Where are you?“  
„It’s me. I am, surprisingly, alright. There’s just that tiny little thing I want you to do for me, alright?“  
„Anything,“ I heard Dean say in unison with Sam and I smiled.  
„So glad you said that. Don’t try to find me. I-I might have made a deal about it with Crowley, just trust me, it wouldn’t work out well for anybody involved.“  
„Hey, I thought you were a demon specialist, how come you made a deal with him?!“  
„He won’t hurt me. If you stay out of his way, that is.“  
„I don’t like that,“ Dean grunted and I heard Sam shuffle thorugh what I assumed was a pile of boks.  
„Sure, then not only you go tme bound to a demon, but you gonna finish me off? Thanks,“ I pressed.  
„About that,“ Sam interrupted whatever it was Deab started to say, „I dag into it a bit and I’ve got some info. It might not be the best reliable, but...“  
„I’ll take anything, Sam. What have you got?“  
„The spell is made to bind a human with either an angel or a demon. It’s supposd to be ancient, they used it to create a bond between... I would translate it as soulmates.“ I heard Dean scoff in the backround. „It binds your souls, minds, and bodies, as in you should sense each other. Doesn’t make much sense, I am sorry.“  
„No, thanks. Finally something I can use. And guys, keep in mind, don’t try anything. Yet. But should you have any more info, fill me in, alright?“  
„Of course. Take care.“

I spent most of my time in the library, as research made me feel like I was ready, for battle, or whatever it was that I felt comng - it was something of a Pavlov’s reflex, except with less saliva. Demons didn’t come in, except for Crowley, whom I ran into by accident about a week after the spell backfired.

I suppose it was because of how distracted I was, although there was not real reason for it – I had thought my situation started to kick in. So my head somewhere else when I pushed the door open and found myself standing in Croley’s working room. He was sitting by the desk, one hand around a glass of amber liquor, and seemed to be lost in his thoughts. But as I entered, he looked up.  
„My favourite and only wife, what brings you here?“  
„I’m sorry, I just got lost,“ I managed to say, before realizing I am apologizing to the king of hell. „Actually, would you stop calling me your wife? We are not really married, right?“  
„You humans have no equivalent of the ritual that was performed but marriage.“  
„Still, we aren’t,“ I said, relieved.  
„What would I call you, then? I haven’t came up with a nickname for you.“  
„Well, whatever you were calling me before sounds fine.“  
„Really? Because all the darlings were ironic.“  
„So they are not anymore?“  
„Go t me there. Fine. As you will. You haven’t answered my question. What brings you her?“  
„I said I got lost. Not just literally, but also metaphoriclly.“  
„In your thoughts?“ Crowley asked.  
„Yes, didn’t you too?“  
„Oh, I might have. Scheming and such, you know, I have it in my job description. What were you thinking about, my darling?“  
„Actually... I was thinking you can’t really like having me around, and you probably don’t have any other use for me than a lever on Dean and Sam. Even then, it does not require us bound together, so I was thinking... there is a way to break any spell, there must be-“  
„There isn’t. Never were. Other than, you know, killing one of us.“  
„What?“  
„I thought the boys filled you in. We sense each other, meaning if I got hurt, you’d got hurt.“  
„And vice versa. So that’s why you want to keep me here?“  
„That, and the pleasure of your company.“  
„You must be joking.“  
„I am not. I am very fond of bright humans, and you are reasonable enough. Demons are... shallow. Less interestin. Predictable. I would, actually, like to ask you about Faust. You must have finished him. So what do you think?“  
„Crowley, this sounds ridiculously like a date.“  
„So?“  
„As I said, not my type.“  
„How come? I am charming.“  
„You are a guy. At least you were. And your, ehm, vessel, is.“  
„Oh. I didn’t know. But we can still talk, and that was all I was going to ask.“  
„I was worried you actually liked me, partner.“  
„Partner?“  
„We meade a deal. And it sounds better than husband, doesn’t it? So, how did Goethe come up with the idea?“  
„Funny story, actually... “


End file.
